Cliffs
by wrecking
Summary: Jacob and Bella enjoy a morning together, a little too much. Jacob/Bella


Bella awoke with a start; a very heavy and warm boy was snoring loudly and had just flopped his way to lay across her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head before attempting to shove his massive body off her own. This was a futile effort, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up.

"You're lucky you're cute when you sleep," Bella said under her breath. His limbs were sprawled across the entire bed, leaving Bella only a small corner to rest in. She was used to this, but still complained at their need for a larger bed.

Bella thought back over the past few months; at all the stolen kisses and quiet laughter. She'd always known she'd love Jacob Black, but somehow being around him and with him was something she never could grasp. He loved her in a way that she had never loved anyone. They were like two well-written lines in a song in the way they flowed together; constantly in sync and permanently attached to the other.

Suddenly, Jacob snored even louder and flopped to the other side of the bed. Bella took this moment to leap to her feet and make some coffee downstairs. Just as she slipped her robe on for warmth (being away from Jacob's warm body always left her freezing), she leaned against the door frame to study the boy she'd been oblivious about until the last minute.

Bella padded down the stairs lightly, taking effort to skip the one step that squeaked loudly. She laughed at herself, knowing that only trains and air traffic control could wake up Jacob. She'd never seen anyone sleep as heavy as he could.

Bella got out the filters, the coffee grounds and two cups. She waited as the coffee maker dripped fresh coffee into the pot below. She took those few minutes to wash some of the dishes from last night's dinner. She smiled when she remembered how excited Jacob had been with the cake she'd made.

Just as she was finishing the last cup, she felt warm arms around her middle which caused her to jump and shatter the glass that had been in her hand.

"Jake! Jesus! You… I.. don't do that!" Bella yelled at him, swatting at his arms with the dishtowel.

Jacob was filled the room with his husky laughter, "Sorry! You looked like you were in thought; I didn't want to interrupt them, especially if they were about me."

"They weren't! I was thinking about… breakfast and work," Bella lied and Jacob knew instantly. It was like they had their own wordless language, one that no one else but them could ever fathom or understand.

Bella tried to turn from Jacob to finish the dishes, but he held her by the middle and kissed her softly on the lips. Bella's hands cradled his face in her hands, her balance on only the tips of her toes.

Jacob is never the one to break from their embrace, it's like he's trying so hard to recapture all the time they should have had, all the time when Bella didn't see what was sitting right in front of her. Bella pushes against his chest, a signal to let go of his hold around her middle.

Jacob lifted her chin, looking her in the yes before kissing her again on her top lip, his teeth grazing just barely. Bella's knees went weak and she heard Jacob laughing.

"It never gets old, sorry." Jacob delighted in sweeping her off her feet and making her weak in the knees. It wasn't all too difficult to do, when you were this in love with someone, everything they did was like a prayer and a promise.

Jacob grabbed Bella by the hips, sitting her on top of the kitchen counter. A sly grin grew across his face and he kissed Bella roughly from her lips to her collarbone.

Bella's hands felt for the top of Jacob's pajama pants, and Jacob's own were searching under Bella's thin robe. Bella breathed his name into his shoulder, silently begging him to touch her.

Jacob held Bella by her hair, craning her neck against his mouth. Bella's mouth gaped open and quivering moans escaped her lips. She could feel Jacob smiling against her skin, which only made it that much harder to sustain her whimpering.

Bella's gasps and moans were erratic and heavy on the air. "Oh, just.. please, please…. touch me."

Jacob could see this being a cat and mouse game of pleasure, but knew that he couldn't want too much longer. Bella's arousal had taken its hold of his control.

Bella put a tentative hand underneath his pants and smiled. Jacob's own grin flooded his face and he put his thumb under Bella's panties. He lifted her from the counter and discarded them on the floor.

Jacob untied the top of his pajama pants, letting them fall to his ankles. Bella put her legs around his waist, the heels of her feet digging into his back. Jacob entered her roughly and quickly, making Bella gasp with pleasure. 

Jacob's pace was rapid and deliberate. Bella's head knocked against the wall behind her, until Jacob pulled her into his arms. Bella was beyond noise; her sudden panicked breaths were full of want.

Bella dug her nails into Jacob's back. Jacob's breath was heavy and thick as he whispered things Bella couldn't understand against her cheek.

"Now, now. Jacob.. oh.." Bella's voice didn't sound like her own, it was deep and raspy. Jacob's rhythm quickened just as Bella screamed out in ecstasy. Jacob half-fell against Bella just as a door slammed.

"Oh, Jake.. Charlie…" Bella jumped down from the counter and tried her best to piece herself back together. Jacob, wearing only his pajama pants and a smile, would have difficulty pretending he'd just dropped in.

"Bells? You home?" Charlie bellowed through the house.

"Wait here, or go look for a shirt…" Bella commanded, but Charlie was already joining them in the kitchen. 

"Oh, Jake.. didn't know you were coming by. I cut the trip short, Billy wasn't feeling up to it and nothing was biting. You kids had breakfast?"

Jacob tried his best to remain composed, "Not yet… not really." Jacob smiled.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change. And Bells, looks like you dropped some laundry on the floor." Bella didn't know what he was talking about until she caught sight of her discarded underwear.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Dad. Trying to carry too much at once."

Charlie went upstairs and Bella collapsed against Jacob with a sigh. "That was way too close. Next time, we do this at your house."

Jacob grinned, "As long as there's a next time."


End file.
